legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Lauscher (Episode)
Der Lauscher (original Listener) ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Richards und Kahlans verborgenste Gedanken sind nicht sicher, als sie einem wahren Lauscher begegnen. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Richard, Kahlan und Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander beobachten einen Trupp von D'Haranischen Soldaten. Es sind die Besten, die dem Herrschen von D'Hara, Darken Rahl, dienen - Das Drachencorps. Sie beschließen, ihnen zu folgen, damit sie von ihnen direkt zu Darken Rahl geführt werden. Die drei beobachten, wie ein Mann einen Jungen namens Renn an die D'Haraner verkauft. thumbEs stellt sich heraus, dass er ein sogenannter Lauscher ist, jemand, der die Gedanken der anderen lesen beziehungsweise hören kann. Zur Probe lässt der Anführer Ashgar, ihn einen Verräter entlarven. Richard, Kahlan und Zedd sind der Meinung, dass der Lauscher nicht in die Hände von Darken Rahl fallen darf, also wollen sie ihn befreien. Zedd ändert dafür sein Aussehen, um zu dem Drachencorps zu gelangen. Zedd benutzt einen Zauberstein, der Schattenmenschen erscheinen lässt. Er tötet sie mit Zaubererfeuer. Zedd gibt an, Darken Rahl mit seinen Zauberkräften dienen zu wollen. Ashgar will natürlich mithilfe von Renn herausfinden, ob Zedds Absichten wahr sind, Darken Rahl zu dienen. Doch mittlerweile hat Richard Renn befreit. Kahlan und Richard wollen Renn zu seinem Vater bringen, doch dort erfahren sie, dass sein Vater Renn wahrscheinlich verkauft hat. Deshalb beschließt Kahlan, Renn nach Tandor zu bringen, ein Ort für Kinder mit besonderen Gaben. Als Renn das hört, flieht er. Zedd ist währenddessen bei den D'Haranern. Er will den Verräter befreien. Er kann auf einem Pferd fliehen. Doch Zedd musste ihn wieder einfangen, um kein Misstrauen bei den D'Haranern zu erwecken. Renn geht, nachdem er vor Richard und Kahlan geflohen ist, in eine Taverne, wo er mit anderen Gästen Karten spielt. Natürlich gewinnt er immer, da er ihre Gedanken lesen kann. Als einer der Spieler wütend wird, kommen Richard und Kahlan gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Renn zu retten und mitzunehmen. Im Wald erpresst Renn Richard, um sein Lieblingsgericht zu bekommen: Fasan mit Brombeersoße. Renn wollte Kahlan über Richards Gefühle erzählen, wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will. Als Renn die beiden zu lange aufhält, wird Richard ungeduldig und will Renn einfach mitschleppen. Dabei denkt er so etwas wie "Ich bringe dich um", doch das meint er nicht ernst. Da Renn seine Gedanken liest, schreit er, weil er denkt, dass Richard es ernst gemeint hat. Die D'Haraner hören Renns Schreie, und finden die drei. Richard und Kahlan können sie besiegen, doch dabei Richard wird am Arm verletzt. Am Abend reden Richard und Renn über Richards und Kahlans Gefühle füreinander. Am Ende des Gesprächs sagt Renn, dass Kahlan das selbe für ihn empfindet, wie er für sie. Bei den D'Haranern wird der Verräter ausgepeitscht, weil er Loblieder über den Sucher singt. Als es den D'Haranern zu viel wird, wollen sie ihn hinrichten. Um ihn zu schützen, behauptet Zedd, dass er unter einem Fluch stehe. Doch die D'Haraner glauben ihm nicht. Als die Axt fällt, verwandelt Zedd den Verräter in eine Krähe. Die D'Haraner glauben, dass Zedd etwas damit zu tun hat, und deshalb fesseln sie ihn an den Händen, damit er keine Magie anwenden kann. Richard und Kahlan treffen auf ihrem Weg einen Mann, der sich als der Vater von Renn ausgibt. Renn geht mit ihm mit und sie reiten weg. Doch Kahlan ist misstrauisch. Und das zurecht, denn Duggin verkauft Renn wieder an die D'Haraner. Als er wieder zurück kommt und Richard und Kahlan über den Weg läuft, bemerken sie, dass er Renn verkauft hat. Daraufhin verfolgen sie die D'Haraner. Die D'Haraner selbst können nun endlich Zedds Absichten überprüfen, und lassen durch Renn seine Gedanken lesen. Renn sagt, dass Zedd ein Spion ist, doch er behauptet auch, dass die meisten Männer des Drachencorps mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken. Ein Kampf bricht aus, und Renn befreit Zedd. Kahlan und Richard stoßen auch dazu und bekämpfen die Männer. Sie gewinnen den Kampf. Richard, Kahlan und Zedd bringen Renn nach Tandor zu den Schwestern des Lichts. Als Renn dort ankommt und zu ihnen geht, treffen sie den verzauberten Verräter. Zedd verwandelt ihn wieder in einen Menschen. Er erzählt dem Sucher noch, dass sie nach Kelabra gehen müssen, da Darken Rahl dort hin 200 Männer entsandt hat. Eigentlich ist die Stadt schon längst unter Vulkanasche vergraben... Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Renn: Benson Jack Anthony Ashgar: Colin Moy Masslar: Matthew Dwyer Duggin: Paul Paice Kranthor: Evan Matthews Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1